


Off Duty

by Val_Creative



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Friendship, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bubblegum pink. Bubblegum pink underneath candy green. Like she is a walking… Charms lollipop or something ridiculous like that. /Heavy femmeslash. Fluff. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Duty

**  
_x.o.x.o.x_ ** **_  
_   
**

M'gann's very brown eyes widen with curiosity on her.

"…What is that?"

"Cigarette." Artemis lets a plume of smoke curl from her parting lips as she offers it evenly.

Where they stand in the center square of the outdoor mall, a spring breeze picks up to ruffle Artemis's full ponytail and the hem of M'gann's knee-length, blue skirt…dragging it across her white, _notgreen_ knees. It is… a little unnerving to see the Martian girl in human disguise (preferably used to not draw unwanted attention on them as both girls shopped), with her green freckles now brown like Kid _Mouth_ 's.

M'gann just looks so… strange. Like she was an _imposter_. A cheery imposter but an imposter all the same.

Artemis focuses on how her temptingly red lips— even human disguise couldn't fix that— suck on the end of the cigarette before M'gann wrinkles her nose in extreme dislike, handing it back. "Not very pleasant."

"Not for everyone I guess."

The blonde girl pinches it, licking the insides of her teeth of any ashy residue she is feeling. She stands up from the steel bench they had been loitering around for a half an hour. "See anywhere you wanna go?" Artemis asks her strange, pale companion.

Shopping isn't really her thing. It cuts into the free time Artemis gives herself between meals and her Mother and team missions and combat training and school at the new richy-rich prep academy in Gotham she was all but forced into. Her friends from public school hadn't been excited about that. Not that she could blame them.

But M'gann had wanted to go with her. So Artemis was all _but_ forced into tagging along.

Anyway, it wasn't like spending time alone with her, and away from Kid _Flirt_ , didn't hold its appeal— a smirk slowly rises over Artemis's once impassive expression as the other girl grabs her hand and leads her onward. But Artemis had not been counting on _that dress_ …

It is atrociously slutty. At least on the hanger. In another life it may have resembled a cocktail dress, also if it had not been made of pleather. The store had plenty of pinky and flowery and _goody-two-shoes_ dresses handy. Even some is glaring at Artemis on the rack next to her. So why this one is beyond her.

Some of those flowery dresses fall over the top of the dressing stall M'gann is hiding behind and the beige, paint-peeled door falls open. The dress is tight. So tight. There is a _slit_. In the _thigh_. And she's _green_ again. And a little _pink_ in the face.

She's _gorgeous_.

"Artemis," M'gann says questioningly, gathering up her copper-auburn hair from her neck, and her slim, delicate-looking arms lift, "do you have… what do you call them… "scrunchies"…?"

"Uh…" Artemis inhales. Breathing feels good. "Just… take mine."

She undoes her ponytail, giving away the hidden, black rubber band that matches the color of the dress, and their hands _barely_ touch.

M'gann pushes her hands through that gorgeous knot of hair, and even the green skin on her underarms is faintly pinkish. Bubblegum pink. Bubblegum pink underneath candy green. Like she is a walking…Charms lollipop or something ridiculous like that. _Really?_

Artemis tears her eyes from the Martian girl, pinching the bridge of her nose with irritation. She _really_ needed to get a grip.

…And maybe another cigarette.

"You better change back to your disguise before someone sees you."

"Perhaps I should." M'gann's extremely distracting lips swell at the corners of her mouth. And it almost looks like she _knows_.

If she wasn't so innocent half of time, Artemis would accuse her of being a _tease_. A good-natured tease but a tease all the same.

"Could you help me with another outfit then? It looks troublesome to get on without help."

The shop's tinkling bell sounds multiple times and voices inside the building multiply quickly.

"…Let's hurry up. This place is starting to get crowded." Afternoon rush. Just great. Now they are gonna get caught off-duty. Just what Artemis needs. To answer to Batman about why they weren't being careful and how M'gann's choices in experimenting with clothing sidetracked her…

They manage to squeeze themselves into her stall— they can't stand hip-to-hip at this point— and Artemis leans with her back and head to the right wall, silently and dismally eyeing her companion as M'gann faces her and begins unlacing the back. Whoa… she had not seen it from the back. That was… kinky. Considering the dress it should have not been surprising… _was this really happening??_

The _kindofsluttydress_ slips down to the dressing room floor ( _Heee~eello Megannn~…were those polka-dotted panties with bows…)_ and Artemis bites down on her lower lip, summoning all of her willpower to keep her eyes on the crest of M'gann's head. No. No staring. Bad. Or…

Artemis chuckles, daring to let her dark gray eyes drift over the thin, purple bra strap as M'gann bends down to pick another shirt. "I gotta ask you where you got those…"

"Oh…?" The still very green girl glances down at herself. "Oh! These aren't real."

Artemis's expression sinks. Her stomach.

"Wh-…what do you mean they aren't real?"

"See?" And their hands _are_ touching this time. Her own hand. Pressed to the curve of M'gann's hip. By M'gann's hand. It was _very warm_. A very warm hip. "Do not misunderstand. I enjoy wearing Earthling clothing. But I have the ability to manifest the appearance of them on my body through my powers. I can manifest real clothing as well but for undergarments I do not feel that it is necessary."

And she looks completely serious saying this.

Why is her hand still…?

Artemis's throat twitches, closing momentarily. "So… you are naked right now…?"

"…Is this making you uncomfortable, Artemis?" And M'gann looks honestly sorry. She lets the other girl go, her face wincing, her cheeks _bubblegumpink_. "It is. I can sense it. I am… I am sor _mmfgn_ —!" She squeaks out when Artemis slowly touches their lips, brushing her ringed fingers against M'gann's ear. M'gann's back bumps weighing against the left stall wall, and someone on the other side of it elbows it _hard_ as a response, but it doesn't process with her because the Martian girl isn't pushing her away.

Her breasts are warm and Artemis can almost feel them through her own camisole when their chests grind.

She urges M'gann to open her mouth somewhat, her fingers coming down to grasp the other girl's _bare_ hip but nothing else. This is already pushing it with the pinning. Artemis doesn't want to molest her…situation says differently but… _fuck_ , M'gann's _mouth_ tastes like her cigarette and it's combined with something sweet like cookie dough and now she's _hungry_ on top of _horny_ and this is moving ridiculously fast…

Her index finger traces a sluggish pattern against _candygreen_ skin, and M'gann makes a small whimper, and her hip in Artemis's grasp rolls slightly, and Artemis wants nothing more than to… to…

"… I'm rushing this aren't I?"

The question hangs above them, almost like a whisper, but heavy with meaning.

The flushing alien girl has a slow close-lipped smile over her expression, and something earnest is— " _DO YOU TWO MIND FINDING A GODDAMN ROOM-!_ " and the wall shakes again with further banging and M'gann's frantic hands wrap around Artemis to hold her in place as the blonde girl swears loudly at the person on the other side.

Artemis growls at no one in particular on the way out of the mall shop, empty-handed as she knew she would be, and M'gann's pink shopping bag crinkles and bangs against her own leg as her strange, pale companion walks alongside her. M'gann glances sideways at her, and her hand slips into Artemis's.

Dark gray eyes return the purposeful stare.

"Just so you know… Your freckles are way cuter when they are green."

 

**  
_x.o.x.o.x_   
**


End file.
